thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Baku-Cool/Episodes 21-25
Episodes 21-25 will come on this blog. Episode 21: AOH and Aqua (divided into 2 parts) *Queenie: So how do you like Kyle and AR's good work? *Savage: One thing. LAME AS F*#K! I wanted a graveyard... *Kyler: Deal with it my homie... *FSB: Yeah chill out Savvie... *AOH: Even though this was made by Aqua... impressive *Aqua: Now about the score we need to settle... *Eggman: Don't bother Shade's injured *Saber: AOH can battle tomorrow *Aqua: Er ok *Queenie: Just don't test my patience because Airzel did nothing wrong to you *AOH: So stop trolling *FSB: Airzel my friend you are being a jerk to him though... *Saber: Yeah kinda *Eggman: Well according to Sly both are the bully *Sly: Yeah so don't get started *Pyro: I just hope Blaze and Aquos stop harassing AOH *Saber: They never will man so just quit. NAH all 3 are the antagonists *Aqua: Luckily Airzel isn't Admin on TBH Wiki. But then again... (has a flashback of Bendo) ugly idiot... *Saber: Don't start a fight with Airzel... *AOH: I look foward to battling that troll tomorrow *Queenie: YOU ARE BOTH THE ANTAGONIST *FSB: DQ13 sorta has a point *Hawktor: So listen to her, gosh... *Savage: I support Airzel in the war *Eggman: I may be the egg but AOH and Aqua are more thick than me... *the next day... *AOH: Shade has recovered AR, let's do this thing *Aqua: Finally I can pay you back for turning Dark and Kellyn against me! *Both: BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND! *AOH: ABILITY ACTIVATE! DEMONIS DROP! *Shade: Time to go down Dragon! *Dragon: Loser... RIPPER SHIELD! *Shade: Man... *Baku-Meter: Dragon nullifies Shade's ability '' *Aqua: Now to use offense. ABILITY ACTIVATE! MEGA BLITZ! *AOH: Weak moron, you're not worthy. ABILITY ACTIVATE! DEMIONIS RND NUKE! *Dragon: Oh this battle is crap *Aqua: ABILITY ACTIVATE! RAZE FLY! *Shade: Weak, weak, very weak, SO FRIGGIN WEAK! *Dragon: I'm not done with you because I'm gonna win *AOH: ABILITY ACTIVATE! DEMONIS DRIVER! *Aqua: Shut up, ABILITY ACTIVATE! HORN THROW EDGE! That's part 1 finished, part 2 is here: *Shade: I am not a quitter AR so stop crying and lose the battle *AOH: What he said. ABILITY activate, Deltra Demonis! *Dragon and Aqua: RIPPER SHIELD! *Aqua: See! I'm a worthy match! *AOH: Shut up. ABILITY ACTIVATE! DEMONIS RIP-CURRENT now you can't throw Hellstorm in to help *Hellstorm: Don't listen to those stupid morons! Dragon, he's taking advantage of your self serving persona so Shade will gain an upperhand! *Aqua: Thanks for the tip Hellstorm. ABILITY ACTIVATE! AQUA SHAMBALLA! *Dragon: Take my hydro twister, SHADE... *Shade: Fuckin weakling... *AOH: ABILITY ACTIVATE! DEMONIS KILLER! *Baku-Meter: ''Shade's power level has now doubled *Aqua: I can beat anyone with... THIS! FUSION ABILITY ACTIVATE! WAVE BLASTER! *(Shade loses) *Baku-Meter: ''Demonis Warlord life force 80% '' *AOH: Will these trolls ever quit persisting? *Aqua: I'm not a moron. Nor a troll THOSE TITLES belong to you *Both: BAKUGAN STAND! *Shade: Hopefully Hellstorm is easy... *Hellstorm: Shut the hell up =_=" *Aqua: My gate card will win this game... GATE CARD OPEN! ACTIVE GHOST! say good night! *AOH: FTW, ABILITY ACTIVATE! Demonis Nuke *Baku-Meter: ''Hellstorm's Gs has reached 0 '' *Aqua: ABILITY ACTIVATE! DESTRUCTION BLAZER + FARBAS INFINITY! *AOH: Are these morons this persistant? *Hellstorm: If you insult Aqua again I will crush you! Got that?! *Shade: WHAT ever man... DEMONIS R.N.D NUKE! *Hellstorm: Oh crap... *Aqua: Don't worry ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! RANGROCK BUSTER! *Baku-Meter: ''Hellstorm gains 800 Gs, Shade loses 800 '' *(Both Bakugan fire their attacks) *Baku-Meter: ''Demonis Warlord life force 10% '' *AOH: Fine... I concede, let's go get breakfast *Aqua: What Airzel said *(They walk away bickering) Episode 22: Mana Te Lab (The Holy Lab) · Aqua: We should go on to Mana Te Lab · FSB: What the fuck? · Dragon: The Holy Lab… that is the translation · Hellstorm: That is the Baku-language · Queenie: You have your own language Hawktor? · Hawktor: Yes · Pyro: We don’t use it often anymore in 2011 · AOH: What a lame language… · Shade: I like English WAY better · Savvie: What Shade said! · Saber: Whatever… · Eggman: I am so not interested in these retarded negative comments · Kyler: Yeah, now can’t we just get on with the travel? · Dharako: I just want t… · Savvie: JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE! · Sly: This won’t work eh? · Aqua: I agree Sly · (Kyler drives them off to the location) · Kyler: Here we are guys · Drako: Can’t we just learn what’s so important? · Dragon: Since you asked, yes! · FSB: Hellstorm can explain, since he’s Mr tough guy · Hellstorm: This is the first Laboratory that has been run by Bakugan. It contains heaps on Periodic Table elements, which is dangerous. It has been hidden for 2 decades · Queenie: Intensity… That’s even worse than vandalism on the Wikia network · Dragon: And Fire Ingram wants it for himself, so we need to take the Elements · Eggman: Sooo… let’s head in · AOH: Guess we’ll listen to the Egg · Savvie: Eggy actually has a good idea for once… · Aqua: CRAZY FACE SHUT UP! He thinks just like AOH · Saber: No kidding, Savage is a psycho · Kyler: Agreed with SaberX · Unknown guy: Hey! Get out of here! · Kyler: That voice is familiar… · Unknown guy 2: I’ll let my Spatterix do the talking. BAKUGAN STAND! RISE PYRUS SPATTERIX! · Aqua: His throwing style… (has a flashback of Bendo14) his throwing style is identical to Bendo’s! · Unknown guy: Yeah because I’m 99! · Unknown guy 2: AND I am Bendo! · Saber: Don’t worry we’re here for a GOOD cause · (Bendo and 99 let them in) · Aqua: Those Splight and Sprayzer working remind me of Dad, Steel and Dr. Ivo Robotnik (has a flashback) · Bendo: Shut up, idiot who made bull crap edits on my Wiki · Savvie and 99: So agreed, AR is a moronic troll · AOH: Yeah but so what. We have good lives with the exception of him and FSB · FSB: Sorry but cussing is my talent · Unknown Bakugan: Hello n00bs. FIRE TORNADO X! · FSB: Guess Ingram got here too? · Aqua: Ok, I’ll let Blaze lead the charge · All: BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND! · FSB: Let’s finish this, PYRUS ARANAUT! · Aqua: LET’S GO DRAGON AND HELLSTORM! · Queenie: MY AMENONUHOKO WILL DEAL WITH YOU! · Hawktor: FINALLY WE CAN GET RID OF THIS IDIOT · AOH: Let’s go Shade! (jumps on Shade’s shoulder) · Shade: Right on brother! · Savvie: RISE! DARKUS DHARAKO! · Eggman: Time to kill them Sly! · Kyler: Ready to go Chance? · Chance: No duh! · Saber: RISE! HEX, CYBORG DRAGONOID! · Bendo: Ready to go Phos? · Phos: This bitch is a dead man… *Bendo: Ability Activate! STRIKING SPITTER *Ingram: How sad, he has no power compared to me... *Pyro: MY TURN! *FSB: Use your Death Blow! *Ingram: Dork, you can't win. ACID RAIN! now to summon my Dreadeon Titan Clones! (spawns them) What will become of this battle in episode 23? Category:Blog posts